Eleventh Generation
by Lilth Vaan
Summary: "I want to meet him, even if it's just once." Sawada Amami never imagined that after her older brother's death, she would have to take over his position as Vongola's Undicesimo. Read as Amami strides to meet that one person: her father.
1. Introduction

She could remember that dream clear as day.

So why couldn't she remember his face? That man in her dream whose smile was like Grandma's smile, his hair was a mixture of Grandpa's and Grandma's hair but his face was blurred and vague, his smell of foreign cologne, and the warm, unfamiliar feeling in his aura.

Pondering, Sawada Amami walked slowly down the stairs from her room, dressed in her uniform which was sloppily put on.

"Sora...? Oh no!" Amami stopped in front of the kitchen's entrance. "What am I supposed to tell Amami? She won't handle the news well!"

"She's the younger sister of Sora, I'm sure she'll be fine." An unfamiliar voice soothed.

"Arashi, Reborn, thank you for bringing us Sora's belongings in his stead."

Amami's face light up with a smile as she rushed through the entrance.

"Where's Sora?" She exclaimed, grinning excitedly now.

An ash white-haired man with striking green eyes was leaning against the wall behind a tall man with obsidian black eyes and wearing a yellow-striped fedora that was standing in front of Grandma.

Grandma's eyes were swollen with tears, and her cheeks damp. Protective instinct took over as Amami appeared in front of her grandmother, scowling darkly.

"Who are you people? And what have you done to make Grandma cry?" She demanded," Tell me!"

"Amami," Grandma uttered, frowning." They did nothing wrong. In fact, there are some of Sora's friends." Her voice cracked.

"They are?"

There was a pause while Amami examined the two obviously foreign men.

"It's nice to meet you, Amami. I'm Gokudera Arashi, and this is Reborn, my friend." The white-haired man, Arashi, stated.

"Ciaossu." Reborn said, tilting his hat.

Amami nodded, and then she spun around to face her grandmother, Sawada Nana.

"So, what's this about Sora?" She chirped, smiling broad.

Nana croaked," He died, Amami. Sora died!" and then broke down into tears again.

Amami's smile remained there, slowly degrading as the news soaked in. With a stumble, she felt Arashi and Reborn catch her as she fell backwards.

Her older brother, Sora, was the best older brother in the world. His smile was bright and carefree, his eyes were like Mother's, and his hair like Mother's. She obtained Father's eyes, Mother's face and body, and her Father's personality.

Their great-great-great-great grandfather, Sawada Ieyatsu, was Father's direct ancestor, and her father had moved to Italy because of it, Grandma told her once.

"I'm sorry," Arashi whispered. "I should have been the one to die."

Amami felt hysteria consume her as she shoved them away, running out the door and down the street blindly.

The last thing she felt was something painful and strong swatting her into something rough and also hard, and then warmth that felt so much like Sora's that a tear slipped down her cheek.

A set of hazel orbs shrouded by black ribbons was the last thing she remember seeing.


	2. Chapter 1

She could hear them talking about her condition.

She wasn't majorly hurt. In fact, if that Yamamoto Takumi-san (the one who interrupted her fall to the ground) hadn't caught her, she would have been in a dangerous condition. Takumi-san had brushed it off simply as a repayment from when they were in grade school.

When Grandma had asked what he meant, he laughed carelessly and told her to ask Amami when she woke up.

But, of course, Amami hadn't waked.

Arashi began observing Yamamoto-san's only son. He was kind of like his father, with the same simple and laid-back aura and the tall, lean built, and also like his mother, with his habit at blushing at the slightest compliment and had quite the temper whenever defending himself or someone.

Though his hair was the dark brown of his mother's and his eyes the hazel, ginger-specked orbs of his father, Takumi –san was half-Yamamoto and half-Haru. Like his father, Takumi-san had the perfect expectations of becoming Amami's Rain Guardian.

Arashi knew this since he was Sora's right-hand man and Storm Guardian before he was killed.

Her green eyes trailed to Reborn, who had been silently observing the situation. When the two men's eyes met, they immediately knew and confirmed something.

Amami getting hit by a truck wasn't an accident and Takumi was perfect for the Rain Guardian. Arashi raked his calloused hand through his ash white hair and stuffed the other in his pants pocket.

"In total, how long will it take for her to recover?" Arashi tuned in on the question as Nana asked it. "Please, how long?"

The nervous doctor cleared his throat and fidgeted. His eyes landed on Amami's subconscious body. "We're not _entirely_ sure how long, but I will tell you her current situation."

Tension shrouded them as the doctor paused, frowning sternly.

"She's subconscious right now, so she can hear us. Her brain is just traumatized by the death of her brother and getting hit by a truck. Her life is not endangered, but she has horrible gash across her back where we found a scar (1) that was two inches long but four inches wide. She also has a sprained ankle, a broken wrist, and an injury on her forehead. Other than that, she'll be able to recover around an estimation of two to three weeks." He reported, eyes remaining on the topic of the conversation.

Arashi looked at Nana when she sighed with relief yet worry. With an exhausted smile, Nana thanked the doctor, and he left.

Reborn stepped up to Nana with a certain look on his face. Arashi stiffened visibly as he walked next to him; he knew that look.

You don't need to tell me," Nana said suddenly before Reborn could. "I know why you're here. Amami has to become the Undicesimo, doesn't she? But I thought Tsu-kun wanted her not to be involved with-"

Reborn cut her off, eying Amami warily. "Let's talk outside, Mama. We don't want Amami to know yet." With a quick glance and an understanding nod, Nana guided them out of Amami's hospital room where said girl was struggling to awaken, unbeknownst to them.

Amami's eyes felt like they were sowed shut and wouldn't open.

"Wake up." I'm trying… "Wake up."I'm trying! "Wake up, Mami!"

In a flash, Amami's brown orbs opened as she reached up to the ceiling," So-onee-chan!" and her eyes flashing orange.

The door swung open, and Nana rushed in, tears flowing down her cheeks. She collapsed onto her knees with a relieved sob, and she smiled.

Reborn slithered with his dress shoes clacking against the tile. Arashi slaughtered in behind Reborn, a relieved smile decorating his face.

Only Nana's sobs were heard as a new person stepped inside them room with a feral growl.

"Herbivores, you're crowding," Hibari Kyoya growled, and Takumi trailing in after him.

Takumi waved cheerfully despite being here a few minutes ago.

"Hibari, Takumi," Reborn greeted them with a nod. "I knew you were in Namimori but I had no idea you would visit us, Hibari." The corner of Arashi's lip twitched uncomfortably.

Hibari grunted, slate gray eyes glancing to a terrified Amami.

"Herbivore," Hibari said, earning a 'HIIIIIEEEEE!' from Amami."Why are you here?"

"I-I got h-h-h-h-hit-"Arashi came to her rescue. "She got hit by a truck, and Yamamoto behind you took her here and called us."

"Haha! Yamamoto is my father. Please call me Takumi." Takumi piped up," I ran into Hibari-san on my way out, and he asked me where Amami's room was, so I showed him."

He was ignored.

Hibari and Arashi glared at each other. Arashi knew the carnivorous man before him personally hence his father being a fellow Guardian and "friends" with him.

Oh, how violent Hibari was. He used to beat Arashi up because he caused trouble and picked fights with the older man. Gokudera, Arashi's dad, would always scold him for doing it but Arashi would still do it anyway because Hibari ticked him off with his high-and-mighty attitude.

"Arashi…" Hibari growled.

"Hibari." Arashi sneered.

Reborn appeared before them, scowling irritated. With a single glance towards Arashi, the hitman sent him warnings if he picked a fight with Hibari again, he would personally scold him in his own way.

And Reborn's scolding left lingering effects.

Amami watched the exchange between them and let out a sigh, and Grandma walked to her side. After a while, Hibari left and Takumi remained.

Takumi and Amami finally told the story of when Amami was being bullied and he stepped in, but then the bullies throw Amami's backpack up a tree and took off laughing. Takumi had climbed the tree and had received her backpack but slipped on the branch he was on, and Amami somehow caught him but ended up getting hurt in the process. Ever since then, Takumi had been watching her and looking for chances to be helpful to her in anyway but had found none until now.

Amami smiled at Takumi who smiled back, and Arashi immediately thought of his close friendship with Sora.

For the first time, Arashi noticed that Amami and Sora were alike. They both had similar smiles as their father, the same doe brown eyes, the same heart-shaped heads, and the same spark in their eyes, the same soft, full, red lips, the same feeling they give off.

And just looking at Amami made him feel guilty for not saving his late boss' life when he had the _perfect_ chance to and not take it.

Right now, Arashi didn't want to look at her but couldn't tear his eyes from her.


	3. Chapter 2

Amami watched stubbornly as Arashi calmly unwrapped her old bandages, cleaned her wounds, and then wrapped new bandages. Amami cringed when he tightened them, and he continued wrapping again.

"That was purpose wasn't it…" She mumbled to him, and scowled when he chuckled, amused.

"Maybe or maybe not." Arashi stated.

"What is that _supposed_ to mean? Ever since you came here, my life's been f- messed up! Thanks to you, I'm stuck with injuries for Kami-knows-how-long!"

At her out-burst, Arashi flashed her an amused smirk before returning to a stoic face when Nana approached with a jovial smile on her face.

"Are you two getting along?" She asked politely.

Amami glanced at Arashi as he glanced at her. Amami huffed, and looked away while Arashi smiled. They avoided the question, and Nana let it slide for now.

"I can find an apartment, Nana-san. " Arashi replied," There's no need to allow me to stay here."

Nana gasped. "And let you live alone? Nonsense! This is your home too, you know."

Arashi bowed his head as his thanks before standing and slaughtering out of the room.

"Where are you going?" Amami asked, perking up in alarm and already reaching for her crutches.

"Falling for me already, Sawada?" He teased, turning slowly around with a brow raised and a teasing grin on his face. "I know I'm good-looking and all but…" Amami snorted.

"Please," Amami chided snidely. "Don't flatter yourself."

She wobbled on her crutches slightly but regained her balance, and walked past him. She stopped next to him, and she noted with remorse that he was, in fact, taller than her.

"I just don't want a stranger going throw our stuff and stealing from us. **Especially**, foreigners like _you_," she added vehemently in a low voice.

"Well, don't worry," he replied in an equally low voice. "The thought never crossed… my… mind."

Amami gave him a snarl as Arashi growled dangerously. Meanwhile, on the last step on the stairs, Reborn watched the exchange between the two with interest.

Amami truly gained the fiery side from Sora and, most likely, Tsuna who had that side in him and revealed it when Enma betrayed them.

Amami roughly bumped shoulders with the white-haired man and stalked past Reborn as she also flashed him a quick snarl before it disappeared when he glared at her.

Amami froze suddenly, to Reborn's surprise; as she screamed and fell back in order to dodge several wild bullets aiming to her.

Arashi rushed to her, and caught her, wrapping his arms around her waist protectively. Reborn stepped in front of them, nostalgically noting how familiar this felt. He also took notice at how tight Arashi was clutching Amami to him. Amami was baring a feared expression and was also clutching Arashi to her.

Reborn held in the chuckle that had climbed up his throat and put on a serious expression. Then Amami gasped when they all heard the familiar scream.

Amami and Arashi were the first ones to react. If you count Amami shoving herself from Arashi, who lost his balance and began to fall backwards, and brought Amami down with him.

Reborn released an irritated sigh, rushing ahead of them. Arashi helped Amami up, and assisted her in walking up the stairs and to her grandmother's room.

Much to Amami's horror, an unknown man held Nana hostage with an arm wrapped around her neck and a Vongola Eleven gun pointed to her left temple.

"Grandma!" cried Amami.

Reborn grinded his teeth together and Arashi hissed a few cuss words to the man.

"How nice it is to see you, Reborn, Arashi," the man cackled darkly.

"Kira…" Arashi muttered underneath his breath.

Amami felt pure fear wash over her as the crimson orbs of Kira landed on her, and he grinned disgustingly. "And you too, Undicesimo." Kira added in a cat-like purr.

Amami felt the oxygen leave her lungs, and pain consumed her body as she felt everything weigh on her shoulders with only Arashi supporting her. She could hear cries of people she didn't know: people who he killed.

They wanted her to join them in their abyss, and breathing got harder as something pressed on her still blooming chest. Her body began to shake, pain wracked her body, and her head felt like it was going to explode.

"Dad...dad… dad…dad…dad…" Amami whimpered, clutching her head. "Dad! Please, help me!"

Much to Arashi's amazement, someone familiar appeared, resting a hand on the suffering girl's shoulder. And it was someone Arashi never thought he would see kindness from.


	4. Chapter 3

That mob of black hair and the cold slate gray eyes could only belong to Hibari Kyoya unless he knew someone else that looked like that.

"Hi-Hibari-san!" Amami breathed out in shock, her face masked shocked but underneath was relief.

Arashi's eyes were wide and his jaw was slack. Reborn only smirked, knowing the outcome without it already happening.

Though it was true, Hibari had come to their rescue, tonfas equipped and Hibird perched on his shoulder.

"Herbivore," Hibari stated a smirk that lusting for blood spread across his face."I will bite you to death."

Tonfas were out in a flash, and Hibari charged forward, throwing one of his tonfas and narrowly missing Nana. Kira released said woman and he also narrowly dodged the thrown tonfa.

He gasped in pain, air knocking out of his lungs when Hibari thrusted his equipped tonfa into his gut. Hibari then proceeded to knee the man in the stomach, and twist his arm.

Kira somehow elbowed Hibari in the stomach, and flipped him over his shoulder. Hibari retrieved his tonfa from the wall, and grinned evilly.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi's daughter," Hibari spoke, his eyes landing on Amami who stared dumbfounded back. "Watch."

With that single word, Amami gained a new respect for the fearsome man.

Hibari whacked Kira in the face, breaking his nose. Kira didn't have a chance to breathe when Hibari kicked him in the knee cap, dislocating it. Kira fell to the floor, and his jaw met Hibari's knee.

With awe, Amami watched Hibari proceed to beat Kira to a bloody pulp. Nana stood by Reborn who had arrived to their side during the battle. Despite the room being destroyed, they continued to watch Hibari win the battle.

With Kira hanging by his collar that was in Hibari's hand, Hibari wiped the blood from his mouth. Dragging Kira across the floor behind him, Hibari stood before Amami and the small girl could only stare at him in relief.

"A…are you hurt?" Amami stupidly asked.

It was obvious Hibari was fine despite obtaining some weak hits from the unconscious man.

With a smirk, Hibari walked past Amami, but not without stopping for a moment and putting a bloody hand on her shoulder.

"Next time, herbivore, don't call for someone who is unable to come to your rescue," advised Hibari and then he was gone and outside of the house.

Amami felt something warm swell inside her chest as tears began flowing down her cheeks.

"Gah!" Arashi exclaimed, letting her go like she was on fire.

"A-Amami-chan!" Nana gasped, rushing to her granddaughter's side.

Reborn merely gazed at her.

"I-I know that, but… I just want to see him just once. Just once," sobbed Amami, pulling her sleeve and wiping her tears from her face.

Despair washed over Nana's face, and Reborn watched Nana closely. Arashi raked a hand threw his hair.

"I know you do, honey, and you will very soon. " Nana remarked, causing Arashi to perk up and Amami to peek at her. Reborn tightened his tie with an appearing smirk. "Because you're going to become Vongola's Undicesimo."

Reborn smirked, and Arashi smiled.

"V-Vongola's U-Undicesimo…?" The perplexed young girl echoed blankly.

Nana only looked to Reborn with a determined expression and nodded.

"It's time to tell her." Was all Nana said before Arashi rested his hand on her shoulder and Reborn appearing to her right. All Amami could comprehend was that she had unconsciously turned impatient.

Unbeknownst to her, her life would shortly change drastically.


	5. Chapter 4

"Hey, we need to talk," Amami turned around to face Arashi who had just spoken.

"Huh?" Amami mumbled, blinking stupidly.

"If you're going to become the Undicesimo, you need Guardians, or family members, like how your father and Sora had to do." He explained his eyes looking at everything expect her. "So, basically, in order to become the Undicesimo, you must find Guardians to support you."

"Well…how do I find them?"

"You already found two so far. Five are currently left," his eyes finally landed on her as he took her hand. Gently, his lips brushed against her palm and he looked at her with those hypnotizing green eyes, and scorching redness painted her cheeks. "I am your Storm Guardian and right-hand man. Just like how I was with Sora."

Amami released a breath she hadn't realized she had been holding. "O-okay…"

Arashi smiled, pecked her palm again, and left her at the school's entrance with everyone staring at her.

"Sawada-chan?" A young boy that kind of looked like Hibari but also looked girlish walked up to her.

"U-uh…yes?" She squeaked.

"Father wants to see you."

"F-Father?"

"Yes, my father is Hibari Kyoya. I'm his son, Hibari Kiyoshi."

"O-oh, nice to meet you. I'm-"

"-Sawada Amami. I know everyone in this school."

"O-oh, I see…"

Amami, all-the-while cursing her sanity, followed Kiyoshi to the reception room where Hibari awaited. Amami couldn't help but the note that her face had lost all feeling and felt light-headed.

Kiyoshi stopped in front of the door, smiling brightly as he chirped," Father, I found her!"

The door, which was closed, flew open as Hibari emerged, blood splattered across his face. Amami stopped breathing instantly when a familiar voice screamed bloody murder and some incoherent words.

Hibari threw the person a terrifying glare before muttering something to Kiyoshi, and the young boy glided in. Amami gagged once she heard the pained screams coming from within.

"The herbivore from yesterday let out some information I would like to give to give to the other herbivores." Hibari stated evenly, yet his voice was low and quiet.

It took Amami a few seconds before it clicked that Hibari had meant Arashi and Reborn.

"O-Oh. Okay…uhm…" She trailed off nervously, her eyes shifting left to right.

"Are you going to become the Undicesimo, herbivore?" Hibari asked suddenly, and Amami let out a shriek of "HIIIIIIEEEE! H-HOW DID YOU KNOW?" Hibari smirked, pleased.

"I personally know your father." Hibari said flatly," In fact, you're just like him…" Hibari examined Amami more closely before snorting softly and shaking his head. "_Too_ much like your father."

Amami's face became an unknown expression, and she looked at her reflection. Is this hair color my father's, are my eyes his, my personality his? She wondered sadly.

Amami blinked. Hibari had gotten too close to her while she spaced out. And much to her horror, he had his tonfas out.

"Get to class, herbivore," Hibari gruffly snapped, and Amami ran for her life.

Arashi watched as teenagers exited the school, girls swooning, as he waited for Amami to come. Once he caught sight of said girl, he approached with a slow, nonchalant strut.

He raised an eyebrow in questioning as she stopped in front of him with her hand covering her nose.

"Don't ask." She mumbled her voice nasally.

Arashi let out a chuckle before turning and walking with Amami trailing after him. In silence, they ventured home, and most of that time, Amami had trouble keeping up with him.

"H-hey," Amami panted."Hey, wait up. You're walking too fast!"

Arashi peered at her through his ashen –white hair with a scowl," Then maybe you should stop being lazy." He replied.

Amami gasped offensively, and then began to pout. She couldn't understand him.

First, he's nice and the best person ever, but then he's such an asshole and straight-up emo…tional! She knew he felt bad for letting her older brother and his best friend die, but still, she expected him to over it.

She wasn't exactly over his death either, so it might've made her a hypocrite. Arashi was a strong man, being the Storm Guardian and able to stand by her brother with all sorts of injuries- which she could never be able to do.

She liked Arashi though. He was strong, handsome, and intelligent. She needed someone like that to be there for her worthless self, but at the time, she felt that she didn't deserve someone like him. Gokudera Arashi was her older brother's right-hand man, Storm Guardian, and best friend.

He belonged with her older brother, not with her.

Amami gasped, and she bumped into something. She looked up, and her doe brown eyes met glistening green eyes. Amami's shoulders slumped as she stared in shock at the slightly crying older man.

"S-sorry," Arashi rasped, wiping the tears away with his coat's sleeve."I-it's that you look so much like your father and Sora."

"Hibari-san also said that I did." Amami commented without thinking," Do I really look like them?"

Arashi looked at her and smiled genuinely. Amami's heart skipped a beat.

He nodded," A lot like them." He stated.

Amami frowned and looked down at her shoes that had suddenly become of interest. She bit her lip, and Arashi tousled her disheveled hair.

She glared at him before her heart almost stop beating at the huge, broad grin Arashi wore.

"You look better when you smile." He said, ruffling her hair again before walking ahead.

A crimson red painted her cheeks as Amami clutched her chest where her heart beat. Was her heart supposed to do that?

"Sawada!" Arashi yelled, his hands cupping around his mouth."Hurry up, or else I'll leave you!"

Amami yelped, feared of being alone, and ran to catch up to her Storm Guardian.

_Screeeeech!_ Amami looked to her right, and felt her eyes widened as large as saucers.

"Amami!" Someone cried, grasping her shoulders and pulling them to her warmth.

"_Sora-onee-chan…"_Amami whispered quietly.

Something gently rested on the small of her back as long, muscular arms wrapped around her neck. The thing gave a rough push, and Amami lost consciousness before Arashi and her met the ground.


	6. Chapter 5

Doe brown hues fluttered open, and pain washed over her body in a tidal wave.

Her head was pounded and felt warm and sticky, her body wasn't moving and felt like lead, and something was underneath her. It felt bigger than her and much warmer.

It was so safe on it.

"Amami…?" a voice groaned, touching her cheek gingerly.

"…mmh…" grunted Amami.

"Thank Kami, you're alive."

When she looked at her surroundings, emerald green gems were all she could picture.

"Arashi?" She murmured.

Her lungs were on fire, her body was slowly regaining its feeling, and the pain in her head was slowly fading away. The hand on her cheek left and grasped her shoulders.

"I'm right here." His voice coaxed," I won't leave you like how I did to Sora. I promise this, Amami."

Amami let a smile take over her lips as her sight blurred slightly. She nuzzled her face into his collarbone and let a few tears slid out.

It felt so good to have someone tell her that and to have a friend.

"Thank you, Arashi." She stated.

Tears continued to flow out. Sobs let her chest, and her stomach churned. Why didn't she remember her dad? Why couldn't remember Sora too? Why could she only remember her mom and the people she met? Because those two were never there and while those people were.

They were busy fighting, fighting for their lives and safety of their friends and family.

Did I ever cross their minds? Amami asked herself. Arashi remained still and silent as Amami sobbed out the tears she held in for years.

Suddenly, there was click of a gun cocking and Arashi moved for what felt like a century.

"Why are you here?" Amami heard him snarl.

"I can't visit my own son?" She heard someone reply mockingly.

"You almost killed Undicesimo!"

"I did? Oh, I didn't mean to. You're just lucky I pushed her to you when the two of you almost died there." The person then added," Sorry if she's hurt anywhere."

"Of course she's hurt, you bastard! Her head is bleeding!"

"God Dammit! Let's get her to the hospital then."

Arashi's chest released a growl as big, rough hands grabbed her from under the armpits, and Amami clutched herself to her Storm Guardian with a puppy-like whimper.

Arashi gasped in shock, and Arashi's father let out a chuckle.

"It seems you two get along _just fine_." He commented teasingly.

"S-shut up!" Arashi snapped.

Arashi's arms coiled around her waist, and he stood with her legs wrapped around his waist. Her arms were wrapped around his neck, and his arm slipped underneath her legs and carried her in bride-style.

"Grab her school bags. I'll get her to the hospital." Arashi ordered calmly.

After hearing those words, Amami allowed herself to submit to sleep and the dream of that man that awaited her.

**LINE BREAK**

Amami sat with a frown as the nurse dabbed at her head.

"Haha!" Takumi laughed jovially as he entered the room," It seems you just keep getting hurt, huh, Amami?"

Amami smiled weakly at Takumi before gasping at his broken arm.

"Wha-what happened?" She asked eyes wide.

"I pushed myself a little too hard, and the ball came back fast." Takumi explained sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck. "Ma flipped when I came back home without getting it cared and literally dragged me here."

"What about your dream of being a professional baseball player?"

Takumi grinned bleakly. "Aw, don't worry about it, Amami. My arm will get better in no time!"

Amami frowned. Takumi sat next to her as the nurse finished, and they waited as Reborn and Nana entered. The nurse reported her current situation, and Reborn approached them, eying Takumi carefully.

"Hi there!" Takumi chirped, grinning nicely.

"Ciaossu." Reborn greeted.

"Don't my parents know you?"

"Why, yes, they do. When they were your age, we met."

"Really? Haha! That's what I thought."

Amami watched, amazed as the two interacted simply. She and Reborn barely even talked! It was always her and Nana talking about school or Arashi and her bickering.

Arashi stormed in, teeth gritted and eyes flaring. The bigger Arashi-look-alike glided in after him with a frustrated look on his face.

"Reborn," Arashi-look-alike called, a calm look replacing his frustrated look."We need to talk."

Reborn looked at him steadily before releasing a sigh, and joining the Arashi-look-alike outside in the hall. Takumi was the first to speak.

"Hey, was that your father?" The grinning fool asked simply, and Arashi shot him a glare.

"Yes," he agreed." That was my father."

"You two look alike." Amami commented generously.

It was true. They had the same squared jaw, the same pointed nose, the same green gems, the same ash white hair, the same broad, lean shoulder, the same cream skin color, the same temper or maybe even personality, and excreta.

Amami watched as Takumi and Arashi talked civilly until a joke about Arashi having an extreme Amami complex, and Arashi rapidly and harshly defended himself.

A soft pinkness colored her pale cheeks, and it did not pass by Takumi who had a pang in his heart.


	7. Chapter 6

Takumi had known Amami longer than the foreigner named Gokudera Arashi, so why was they closer then the two of them?

Yeah, sure, Takumi was envious but most definitely not jealous. His father, Yamamoto Takeshi, was a swordsman and he looked up to his father, even following in his steps. Takumi absolutely _adored_ his father.

But the joke about Arashi having an extreme Amami complex was supposed to funny, not making Amami blush. Despite her thinking no one noticed it, Takumi did notice it.

Amami was the girl he cared for, of course, from the very first moment they met.

Sweat dribbled down his forehead as he swung downwards before switching hands and slicing off the dummy's head in a flash. His arm still hurt but like he had said last chapter, it was healing quickly.

A tired sigh escaped his lips, and he jumped when someone clapped behind him.

Whirling around, his jaw nearly dropped to the ground when Amami stood there, grinning at him.

"Wha-what are you doing here, Amami?" Takumi asked, flustered," Heck, I didn't even hear you walk in."

Amami giggled." Sorry about that, Takumi. Reborn insisted that I visited you and I didn't object since I was worried for you." Takumi felt his chest swell in happiness, but that happiness was extinguish when she added," Arashi came with me for pre-cautions. Oh! And he said he wanted to talk to you."

Takumi hid the scowl with a friendly smile.

"Okay." He said, ruffling her hair and laughing as she pouted. "What does he want to talk about?"

Amami shrugged. "I don't know. All he said was that it was boy talk and that I wouldn't understand unless I was a boy myself."

He knows, Takumi thought grimly. "Okay. I'll go see then."

Amami smiled and nodded.

Arashi's breath was visible in the cold, and those emerald gems flickered over to him as he walked towards him.

"You know, don't you?" Takumi muttered numbly. "When did you figure it out?"

Arashi smirked coldly at him. "It wasn't that hard to piece the puzzle together. While you were in hospital with your broken arm and her injured head, it clicked. What do you see in her anyway?" The ashen white-haired man asked.

Takumi smiled. "What do you think I see in her? Well, it's kind of obvious. She's beautiful, kind, and good-natured. Amami's the one I want. And what about you? Do you like her?"

"No, she's my friend and boss. That's it."

"The first step is always, always, _always_ denial, Arashi. Trust me. I know."

"Are you rooting me on to like your girl? What about us being rivals?"

"That's only if you like Amami, and who knows. Maybe I am."

For a minute straight, Arashi and Takumi stared each other down. Though Arashi was older, Takumi was his height.

Hazel clashing with green ignited a challenge.

**LINE BREAK.**

Arashi and Takumi walked in, shivering and their noses red. Amami frowned at the sight of them.

"I was just about to get you guys right now, actually," she stated, smiling warmly. "What did you two talk about?"

"I already told you, Amami." Arashi retorted annoyed," You wouldn't understand unless you're a guy."

Takumi nodded, begrudgingly agreeing with the foreigner. Amami frowned again, and her eyes trailed to the window where snow slowly drifted down to the ground. Takumi admired how beautiful she looked right then, and Arashi sent the brown-haired female and the black-haired male next to him glances.

With a sigh escaping her lips, Amami stood from her seat and looked back at the two males.

"Are you guys' hungry?" She politely asked. Arashi grunted, while Takumi nodded. "What would you guys want to eat?"

"Yaki Onigiri." Takumi said, grinning.

"Noodles?" Arashi suggested with an unsure slight shrug.

Takumi and Amami blinked owlishly at him while the man blushed under the stares. He gritted his teeth in annoyance, and he glowered at them.

"Fine," he snapped. "Simmered Daikon then."

Amami nodded in response before walking to where she left her jacket at. Slipping the material on, she wrapped the scarf loosely around her neck, not even bothering to move her hair out of the way.

"I'm off!" She exclaimed, waving goodbye.

"Be safe." Both men replied.

Arashi glared at Takumi and Takumi stared at Arashi.

**LINE BREAK.**

Reborn watched the snow fall, flake by flake, until he saw a certain brunet running through the snow. The hitman sighed in irritation at how stupid Arashi could get.

He whipped out his phone, and dialed Arashi's number.

When Arashi answered with an annoyed hello, Reborn said," You were supposed to watch Amami." Arashi let out a string of curses at Takumi and then at himself. "Never mind." Reborn added," Your father is doing a better job than you."

Gokudera Hayato jogged up to Amami, and they talked for a minute before they began to walk inside the house and to the kitchen. Gokudera entered the room right when Reborn hung up on Arashi.

"She's like her father and brother," Gokudera commented. "She really is. Just like Hibari said she was."

Reborn smirked. "Yes, she is like them. Thought you must admit it, she looks like her mother." The hitman remarked.

Gokudera nodded, frowning thoughtfully.

"Was I the only one who noticed that Yamamoto's kid has a thing for Amami? And maybe my kid too?" Gokudera inquired.

Reborn's smirk only grew wider.


	8. Chapter 7

_**-**_

Amami felt shudders tremble down her spine. Her body became paralyzed. Her heart thumping was the only in her ear she could hear. A string of sobs was crawling up her throat but was coming out has erratic gasps.

_**-**_

The food slipped from her grasp as the familiar figure stepped forward with its hands extended towards. It wanted a hug.

Amami dashed forwards and wrapped her arms around it as she sobbed.

"Don't listen to them," it whispered softly into her ear. "I would never leave you and mom alone."


	9. Chapter 8

_**'smineIwon''maliveyouwon'thaveher-**_

Reborn and Gokudera flew downstairs in a flurry. They were faster than Nana remembered them being in their teenage years and before they left to Italy. Nana frowned in concern before noting the grim and dreading faces.

Gokudera let out a string of curses, and Reborn felt anger and puzzlement take over.

They were too late: it had already taken Amami.

_**YoufailedHibarishe'smineIwon'tletyoualltakeherfrommeshe'sminemylittlesisterismineandI''llkillyousinceyoualldidn'tsaveme-**_

Hibari frowned. Kiyoshi watched his father's strange movement. He was just taking a nap and now his father was awake and alert.

A murderous intent possessing Namimori made him shoot up in shock, however, he did not show it. Kiyoshi looked out the window in worry.

Did something happen?

_**Arashihowcouldyouyou''-handmanyouaren'trightforherifyouletmedie-**_

Arashi dropped his drink in shock, and Takumi watched him and his strange behavior, confused.

"Did something happen, Arashi?" Takumi asked with a frown.

"Amami." Arashi breathed.

_**YOU'-**_

Takumi's face fell as fear and confusion took over.

What was that?

Something had happened to Amami, and Takumi was now pissed.


	10. Chapter 9

****Special Announcement: Hello. This is Lilth Vaan reporting in from her home. I appreciate the reviews I got. Thank you to you guys. We're beginning Arc 1 now, and I suggest listening to **_A Perfect Circle_**. Some of you are probably wondering where some of Reborn-shooting-Amami-in-the-forehead-and-her-running-around-in-her underwear is at, I apologize. I left it out, so if you want me add it, review and I'll add it as a separate work. And please note that Reborn is in his adult form.**

* * *

><p><em>"Amami, watch how I do it, okay?" Amami nodded, staring intently at her older brother's movements as he bounced the ball a couple of times before dribbling it and jumping, throwing it in the air towards the net, and it went through. "Got it, Amami? Try to do that."<em>

_Amami nodded again, and jumped up running towards the slowly stopping bouncing ball from its place underneath the net. Taking deep breaths in and out to calm her self, she bounced the ball like her brother then running, but tripping over her shoe laces._

_She let out a yelp similar to a puppy that had be just kicked, and her small and petite body crashed against the ground._

_"Mami-chan!" Sora gasped, getting up and rushing to her side. His hands grasped her underneath her armpits and picked her up. He brushed away to dirt from her clothes, and frowned at the redness of her hands and knees. "Oh boy, Amami, what am I _ever_ going to do with you?"_

_"S-sorry, So-onee-chan," she sniffled, and Sora smiled crookedly at her._

_"Don't worry about it, Amami. It's fine," he said reassuringly, and kissed her palms and knees. "Did that make all better?"_

_"Yup!" Amami cheered, grinning widely._

14-year-old Sawada "Mami" Amami slowly stirred and awoke to a unfamiliar ceiling. Her sepia eyes widened, and she shot up into a sitting position in alarm.

"W-where am I?" She asked no one in particular.

Suddenly, a sharp pain in her head down to her spine made her arch and gasp out raspy words.

_"Do you think she'll remember?"_

_"No, at least, I don't think she will. I've spent years creating this, and it seems this is the result."_

_"Scarlet-"_

_"Ayumu, we've waiting for this chance. It's time we follow his wish. That's all."_

_"But what about Kira, huh? He's planned everything behind this, and if we fuck this up, he'll kill us."_

_"Ayumu, watch your mouth!"_

Then once_ again_, Amami found herself slowly closing her eyes until the door of the room she was in flew open, and someone grabbed the collar of her jacket. They began to shake her rapidly.

"Get up!" They yelled, and Amami let out a scream, her sepia orbs flashing orange as she smacked the person across the face.

There was a crash and a loud thud which was followed by running footsteps_. _That was when Amami finally took in the person who she had just hit. His bangs were orange while the back was bleached blond. His eyes were squeezed shut as he rolled around on the floor, moaning in pain.

"S-sorry?" She said, and the man shot up, red eyes glaring.

"You should be! You freakin' hit hard!" He snapped, and he scowled.

"Akastuki," a woman's voice started to say," watch yourself. We don't want to scare poor, little Amami."

The woman in the doorway had long blood red hair with yellow streaks going through it and dirt brown eyes. She smiled politely at Amami, but glared at the man on the floor now named Akastuki.

"How are you feeling?" She asked, and Amami stuttered.

She laughed which caused Amami to blush.

"You are so cute!" She squealed, and wrapped her arms around Amami's neck bringing her face into her bosom. "I could just eat you up!"

"Scarlet, you suffocating her with that big-" SMACK. Amami was released, and watched at Akastuki was sent the wall by the woman now known as Scarlet's slap.

"Next time you won't get off easy," she growled. "We've finally got to see her, and you're already killing it!"

"A-ah, where am I?" Amami asked, and the attention went to her.

"That's right. We didn't tell you yet." A new voice said, and a boy with dyed white hair and icy blue entered the room, walking to Amami. "You're in Italy."


End file.
